Saddened Green Eyes
by The Friendly Frog From Hell
Summary: As the bond between Lily and James grows stronger, danger draws near and threatens to take the life of their dear friends.
1. 1: The Begining

THE FRIENDLY FROGS PRESENT:  
  


A FROM HELL PRODUCTION:  
  


IN CONNECTION WITH HELLBENDERS:  
  


_Saddened Green Eyes  
_  
  


"A dream is a wish your heart makes..." Sirius sang as he jumped over the balcony in a lovesick fashion. Peter watched with interest, wondering, wondering when Siri would ask the question.  As Remus ran in slow motion to meet them, Siri pushed rewind and flew back up the balcony. "Siri...                                                                                                                

...its ready!"   
  
Siri's eyes wandered down to Remie's swollen belly and pulled out the cauldron from under his sweater.  
  
"HOW DID YOU SEE ITTTTTTTTTTT?!?" asked Remie.  
  
At that moment James slid down the banister in a broomstick-riding-like fashion. "wheeee!" Then he hit a bump...and his voice went several octaves higher. He fell off the banister in extreme pain as Lily came sashaying out of the girls' lavatory. Her hair had a little extra curl, which bounced about her shoulders in a very bouncy-bouncy fashion.  
  
"OH JEMMAS! WHAT HAPPENED!" She asked sexily.  
  
"Something that could change our love life forever..." He pulled his broken....                                                                                    

lipstick container out and handed it to Peterrrrrrrrrrr, who began to sob uncontrollably. He didn't think that the crossdresser's store for gay men would have the same shade of passionate pink. "It's ok mate," said Remie waggling his eyebrows, "You can borrow mine."  
  
"What's in the cauldron, Remie?" Asked Jemmas, wincing as he gently got to his feet and massaged                            

...LiliE  
  
"It's our potion for when we go out on the full moon...to the bar...the gay bar." Remmie responded giving Jemmas a ravenous glance.  
  
Jemmas wished Remmie would save the ravenousness for the full moon...werewolf transformation.  
  
"Shall we try it out...to make sure it works" Siri asked.  
  
Peterrrrrrrrrrr backed away as the others closed in around him.  
  
  


**Read and Review**! We will continue this story, make no mistake of that! -The Friendly Frogs  
  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, or Frodo Baggins. Nothing. Boohoo.


	2. 4: oompa loompa

           THE FRIENDLY FROGS PRESENT:  
  
          A FROM HELL PRODUCTION:  
  
   IN CONNECTION WITH HELLBENDERS:  
  
   IMPORTANT FFN NOTICE: Review  
  
   Saddened Green Eyes  
  
   Chapter 4  
  
Frodo Baggboy walked through Mordor searching for Sam, his...friend. Of course they were only...friends. It should be obvious to anyone who has read the books and watched the movie and bought the merchandise that the only love triangle in this tangled plot was between the elf, the dwarf, and the wizard, Sauroman. He staggered towards the bloody, mangled bunch of robe that might have once been Sam. Tears forming in his eyes, he looked skyward and saw...  
  
  


a house, flying over Mordor.  
  
"Wow, that was random." Said Frodo.  
  
"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Replied Dorothy.  
  
Frodo examined the airborne house. It would have to do, the paramedics wouldn't be here for another half hour. He turned to ask Dorothy if he could hitch a ride, but she was already running away, followed by a scarecrow, a tinman, and a lion.  
  
"Wow, that was random." Repeated Frodo.  
  
So he threw what was left of Sam over his shoulder in a ...friendly fashion and jumped onboard.  
  


*Back At Hogwarts*  
  
  


Sirius Idunno Black was sitting under a beech tree watching a flying house crash on the front lawn of Hogwarts.  
  
"Wow, that was random." Said Sirius Idunno Black.  
  
A now bloodied Frodo climbed out of the rubbish that was once Dorothys house. And carried Sam over in a...friendly sort of way to the beech tree.  
  
"Is this the Red Cross?" Asked Frodo  
  
"No." said RemUs in a standoffish way.  
  
"This is Hogwarts, school of beauty and hairdressing...would you er- like a free pedicure?" Peterrrrrrr asked, looking doubtfully at Frodo's hairy feet.  
  
Jam(es) glared at Peterrrrrr. In the time it took Peterrrrr to gape and answer Frodo, he had forgotten to marvel at Jam and his marvelous snitch. Jam was a very depressed person already. He was also a pyromaniac.  
  
"Um...okay." Said Frodo forgetting his...friend Sam. Sam let out a piteous moan and continued to bleed.  
  
"He looks like he needs a hair job. Want one...whats your name?" Asked RemUs  
  
"That's my...friend Sam. And I'm Mr. UnderhillBilly."  
  
"Your...friend, riiiiight" said RemUs waggling his eyebrows.  
  
He wheeled over 2 barber chairs. "Please sit down."  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Sirius Idunno Black, RemUs, Ilikechocolate, Peterrrrrr, Jam, Frodo and his...friend Sam, youaren'treadingthisanyway, or Dorothy, the scarecrow, the tinman, or the lion. We do own the Friendly Frog From Hell.  
  
Review.


End file.
